


Juste une danse

by LunaQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cute, Dancing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Severus déteste les bals. Surtout ceux où on l'oblige à aller. Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne fasse son apparition.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Juste une danse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/gifts).



> J'espère que ce texte te plaira, ma Poulpichou, passe un joyeux Noël ! <3

Severus détestait les bals. Et rien que cela pouvait passer pour un euphémisme tant il les abhorrait avec chaque pore de son être. Pourtant, en tant que professeur et directeur de maison, il était forcé d'y assister, et d'y rester jusqu'au bout, et de faire bonne figure. Autant dire que la soirée promettait d'être longue, très longue, et particulièrement ennuyeuse. Aussi, il se trouva un coin à l'écart, un peu dans l'ombre, le plus loin possible de l'animation, de ses collègues qui ne manqueraient pas de vouloir l'intégrer à leur groupe et des adolescents qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens.

C'était déjà assez pénible sans avoir en plus à rajouter la vision de tous ces cornichons décérébrés qui s'embrassaient comme s'ils allaient mourir dans l'instant. Il ne tenait pas à rendre son maigre repas, merci bien.

Soupirant bruyamment, il plongea le nez dans son verre à la couleur et à la texture étranges, avant de renoncer à en boire le contenu. Résigné, il reporta son attention devant lui pour découvrir que la musique emplissait désormais la Grande Salle et que les corps s'étaient rapprochés, que la foule se mouvait en une valse lascive, semblable aux remous des vagues sur la plage.

C'était bien sa veine, songea-t-il, ne remarquant pas immédiatement la silhouette noire se couler à son côté et se pencher près de son oreille.

― Je savais que je te trouverais là.

La voix de serpent s'insinua en lui et le fit frissonner, à la fois de surprise et d'anticipation.

― Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Malfoy, répondit-il néanmoins, se forçant à garder un visage impassible lorsqu'il croisa son regard clair.

― Tu sais bien que je fais ce qu'il me plaît.

D'un mouvement élégant, il retira sa longue cape de velours et la déposa sur une chaise, sans jamais quitter les yeux de Severus, une moue satisfaite aux lèvres. Ce dernier serra les mâchoires et rompit le contact visuel, l'amertume pinçant son cœur.

Marié contre son gré, Lucius n'avait choisi ni son épouse ni le pays dans lequel il vivait désormais, mais il tâchait de faire avec et d'en tirer le meilleur parti. Sa vie aurait pu être pire, vraiment, cependant, l'homme se contentait rarement de ce qu'il avait. Pour ne pas dire jamais. Et sa tendre et bien-aimée Narcissa ne lui avait pas suffi. Pas quand il avait ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde sans cesse sous les yeux. Pas quand Severus avait été si facile à séduire et à obtenir. Pas quand, d'un simple sourire en coin, il pouvait lui faire accepter n'importe quoi, à commencer par cette liaison qu'ils avaient entamée quelques mois plus tôt.

Quelques mois durant lesquels un profond attachement était né et s'était épanoui au gré des nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble, des brefs moments qu'ils parvenaient à voler ici et là. Quelques mois qui semblaient à la fois des années et une poignée de secondes.

Une main légère et distinguée se dressa en une invitation tentatrice.

― M'accorderais-tu cette danse, mon aimé ?

Et, oh, c'était si dur de lui refuser quoi que ce soit avec cette voix, avec ces étoiles dans l'acier de son regard. Avec son propre corps qui le trahissait et se tendait déjà vers lui.

― Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit, Lucius, siffla le professeur avec nettement moins de hargne qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

L'autre ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas même un peu. La douceur dans ses prunelles ne se fit que plus forte quand Severus s'y perdit et finit par poser sa main dans la sienne, se levant et le suivant au milieu de la piste de danse.

Il ne sut jamais si quiconque les remarqua, parce que toute son attention était capturée, happée, par l'assurance et l'aura lumineuse qui se dégageaient de l'aristocrate. Par sa paume contre son dos, qui le guidait et lui donnait un pas sur lequel se repérer, un rythme qu'il n'avait plus qu'à adopter. Par son sourire quand il courba un peu l'échine et approcha sa bouche de sa pommette, qu'il embrassa délicatement, qu'il sentit se colorer de rouge tandis qu'une chaleur familière explosait dans son ventre.

― Tu es fou, articula Severus tout bas.

― De toi ? Oui, mais tu devrais y être habitué depuis le temps.

― Tu réalises seulement ce que tu es en train de faire ? continua-t-il, ignorant la remarque de l'autre, sur un ton de plus en plus hystérique. Tu réalises que n'importe qui peut nous voir et tirer des conclusions que nous ne pourrons absolument pas réfuter ? Et Narcissa. Tu as pensé à Narciss-

Lucius le cloua au silence d'un baiser, qui fit sursauter Severus. Sa raison lui hurla de reculer, que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il devait mettre fin à… _cela_ immédiatement, mais, quand la main du blond épousa la courbe de sa joue et que ses lèvres se firent plus douces encore, il ne put que répondre au baiser. Il ne put que respirer son odeur forte et épicée. Il ne put que s'accrocher à ses épaules.

― J'ai quitté Narcissa, lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

― Qu-quoi ?

― C'est toi que je veux, Sev. Personne d'autre.

― Mais tu ne peux pas…

― Si, je peux. Je te l'ai dit, je fais ce qu'il me plaît, lui rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, volant le souffle du professeur.

Et ses dernières résistances.

Le monde autour de lui s'évapora en fumée et il songea que, finalement, les bals n'étaient pas si mal que cela.

Du moins, ceux où son amant était là pour lui faire oublier combien il les détestait.

**Author's Note:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : « Soirée »  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire une scène où Lucius apparaît au bal dans le 4 pour demander à Severus de lui accorder une danse  
> Qui est-ce : écrire sur Severus  
> 1001 situations : Un personnage A dévoile sa relation avec le personnage B en l’embrassant en public  
> Alphabet des personnages : S : Severus Snape  
> Alphabet des thèmes : B : Bal  
> Défi des baisers : Un baiser pour faire taire  
> Foire aux baisers : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe  
> Foire aux personnages : Severus Snape  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur un bal  
> Collectionner les POPs : Élégant : écrire sur Lucius Malefoy ou sur un personnage toujours très bien habillé  
> Foire aux folles actions : inviter quelqu'un à danser  
> Les 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : « Marié[e] contre son gré, [Lilith] n'avait choisi ni son épou[x] ni le pays dans lequel [elle] vivait désormais, mais [elle] tâchait de faire avec et d'en tirer le meilleur parti. Sa vie aurait pu être pire. »  
> Prompt par millier : « M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »  
> Couple du jour : Lucius Malfoy / Severus Snape  
> Foire aux couples : Lucius Malfoy / Severus Snape


End file.
